Zero
Zero is the "big hearted rebel" as he describes herself. He protects the gang and stops Macbeth's evil plans often. Zero will use Newton's devices and Trixie 's brains to help the team. Zero is thought to be the most popular character, though this is yet to be confirmed. Zero is well known for hanging people up by their underwear on the coatracks and for getting into fights. Personality Zero is known to be cool, short tempered and tough. He won't hold back if he or his friends get insulted. Burt and Vin usually get into fights prompting Zero to protect Vin when Burt tries to stuff him in the garbage can. He is afraid of giant wet chickens as shown in 'Pinkertomb'. He is almost always emotionless and tends to keep all his feelings locked away. It is only very rarely that he loses his cool however he always manages to regain it shortly. Appearance Zero has white hair and pale white skin and has a birthmark in the shape of a pink pony on his left shoulder. It is not explained why he is so colourless but many people are under the impression he is an albino, however this theory has been yet to be proven as he has bright, icy blue eyes rather than the red ones known to frequent albinos. Some people also think he may be goth. He appears to have a slim body and is the tallest of the group. Zero is almost always seen wearing his trademark dark, navy blue jumper covering his arms and neck with a light blue singlet underneath. He also wears a pair of black shorts with neon green knee-high socks and combat boots. He wears thick black mascara with the lashes under his eye, not above. But the item of clothing most accommodated to Zero would be his bulky headphones, in which he uses to communicate with the other I.N.K. members. And it seems in Episode 13 'Pinkertomb' you only see him without his headphones on. When it snows, Zero is seen in a dark blue coat with a hood and a light blue rim. He still sports the light blue singlet underneath and knee-high dark blue fluffy snow boots. History It was revealed that he ran away from his parents when he was 7. In "Episode 7:Voodoo Shampoo", it was also revealed that he has an embarrassing birthmark on his shoulder, shaped as a pink pony, which is the reason Zero refuses to take showers with the other students, and rather has Trixie keep a look out from headquaters while he goes in during the middle of the night. After Vin and Newton found out about his embarrassing birthmark, he claims he doesn't mind who sees it now. Relationships 'Vin' In "The Ghost of Pinkerton", it was revealed that Zero has feelings for Vin. In the episode 'The Queens Game' Zero claims Vin as his boyfriend to distract a student so Trixie could win the chess game against Daryl. Many have accused him of being in love with Vin though he denies it. In the episode 'Back to the Past' Zero tries to tell Vin he loves him but he disappears before he can. In the episode 'Ghost Of Pinkerton' during the Romeo and Juliet play Zero is very reluctant to hold hands with Vin and is infuriated when he finds out he has to kiss him. Eventually they share a kiss. Category:Family Category:It is hinted that Zero keeps in some rare contact with her father, but most of the time the talk of family angers her and she would rather not hear it. Nothing is said about any relation between Zero and her mother, or why she got the name. Category:Characters Category:The Invisible Network Category:Female